New Home, New School, New Friends, New Enemies, New Love, New Life
by rooroo46237
Summary: Elena and Jeremy are new in Mystic Falls. Their parents died and now they live with their Aunt Jenna. Damon and Stefan are cousins. Damon is Anna's big brother. Damon and Anna both have big responsibilities. What will happen when Elena and Damon meet? There will be some Glee. I might add all of New Directions and some of the Warblers. Everybody is human! I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first The Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I hope you like it. Remember everyone in this story is human.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Elena's POV:**

My name is Elena Gilbert. My brother and I just moved in with our Aunt Jenna today. Our parents died last year and we have moved from one foster house to another for about 11 months now. That was until Jenna got full custody of both us. She got custody of us last night. Anyways, now we Mystic Falls with Jenna. Tomorrow is the first day of school and I am very nervous. What if people don't like me? What if they make fun of me?

My mind was racing as I unpacked my stuff in my new room. I was thinking about tomorrow and what will happen. My brother, Jeremy, was unpacking his things in his room down the hall from mine. I am kind of worried about Jeremy. At our last school Jeremy turned to drugs because he was having a hard time dealing with our parents' death. I am the only one that knows he turned to drugs. Sadly, Jeremy almost died this year from an overdose of heroin. If I hadn't come into his room and performed CPR on him, he would have been dead by now.

Luckily, Jeremy has been off of the drugs and alcohol for about 3 months after his overdose. I am so relieved he isn't into drugs anymore, but I am still worried that he will start using again. I need to keep my eye on him from now on. Maybe I can get a little help from others to make sure nothing happens to him again.

Once I finished unpacking I checked on Jeremy. He was sleeping when I walked into his room. He looked so peaceful and I haven't seen him so peaceful in a very long time. I could already tell this will be a good year. I don't know how it is going to be a good year, but I just have a feeling in my stomach that it is going to be an exceptional year in Mystic Falls.

I went back into my room and lay down on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. I just know it. I fall asleep and I am sure everything is going to be fine.

* * *

**Sorry it is kind of short, but I will update soon. Like I said I hope you like my story. Please leave a comment. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow my story. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I promised, here's the second chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Elena's POV:**

The Next Day:

When I woke up today, I got out of bed and took a shower. After taking a shower I went to get Jeremy up for school, but when I walked into his room I found him just getting out of the shower. I then went back to my room to get dressed.

I went to my closet to grab a pair of black skinny jeans, a red crop top, and my black leather jacket. I put on my clothes and do my makeup. My makeup is black eye liner, black eye shadow, black mascara, red lipstick, and black nail polish. After doing my makeup I did my hair. I curled my hair with loose curls. Lastly, I put on my black ankle high heel boots with spikes on the tips. I checked my reflection in the mirror and I look hot. After I am satisfied I go downstairs to see if Jeremy is ready.

He is standing there in a red v-neck, black leather jacket, black jeans, black chucks, and his hair is spiked up. He has a black bracelet on his wrist and a pair of black motorcycle gloves in his hand. He hands me the gloves in his hand and I put them on.

"Looking good sister. Maybe you should add a really cool black arrowhead necklace though. Oh, wait you don't own one. Luckily I got you a present. A welcome home gift and a thank you for saving my life. Or a glad we are with family gift." Jeremy said handing me a black box with an arrowhead necklace in it.

I took the necklace out of the box and smiled. Jeremy helps me put it on. He smiles when he sees it on me.

"Thank you Jeremy. It's beautiful. I got something for you too. It's just a gift because I feel like this is going to be a great year." I say and he smmiles when I pull out a silver ring with black stones down the middle of it. I also gave him a black ring with green zig-zag on it. I give them to him and he puts both of them on his fingers along with two other rings.

"Thanks Elena. You're the best sister anybody could ever ask for. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Jeremy says and my smile widens, if that's even possible.

"You're welcome Jer. You're the best baby brother anyone could ask for. Now lets get goin' before we're late" I told him.

We both grabbed our bags and headed out the door. We decided to take my black mustang since Jeremy's car wouldn't start. While we were driving to school we decided to talk.

"So are you excited for today?" I asked my little brother.

"Yeah, I really think this is our last move. We are going to stay here and we are going to have a good year. We can start all over and have a normal life." He told me and I nodded in agreement.

"I think so too Jer." I told him.

We pulled into the school parking lot and everyone looked at us. We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Why are they staring at us?" I ask Jeremy.

"We didn't do anything, but we do look really hot. Don't worry, lets just go get our stuff from the office." He told me.

Something popped into my head at that moment. We were matching.

"Hey Jeremy, we are matching. Why are we matching today. Maybe that's why they are staring. They think we are the new sexy couple. No wonder the girls were glaring at me and the boys were glaring at you." I told him.

He looked down at our clothes and laughed.

"I guess we do match today, now lets go get our stuff." He said again.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the rest of the day. If you want to see Elena and Jeremy's outfits go to websites below. **

**ADD TO THE BEGINNING OF THE WEB ADRESS OR IT WON'T TAKE YOU TO THE OUTFIT!**

**Elena- /nina_dobrev/set?id=109029615**

**Jeremy- /steven_mcqueen/set?id=109036304**

**Please leave a comment or suggestion.**


End file.
